Odisea en el Baño
by TimeWasterGirl
Summary: ¿Por que las mujeres siempre vamos acompañadas al baño? ... la respuesta solo se descubre cuando no nos queda otra opción que ir solas. Como le pasó a Bella. TH. Mi primer One-Shot basado en una cadena de mails que todas conocen bien! ;


**Hola! no puedo dejar de pensar en esto cada vez que voy al baño .. lean y se darán cuenta de lo que hablo.... **

**_Odisea en el Baño::::_**

**¿POR QUÉ LAS MUJERES NOS TARDAMOS TANTO... CUANDO VAMOS AL BAÑO?****  
**

Otro día mas en la semana de tortura estilo Alice Cullen ... no se como pude dejarme convencer de jugar a ese estúpido juego .

**ººººFlash Backºººº**

-Entonces Bells.¿verdad o reto?

Estaba entre la espada y la pared: si decía verdad Emmett, mi hermano mayor, haría alguna pregunta indecorosa sobre la escasa vida sexual entre mi novio Edward Cullen y yo. Y si decía reto... aiss... ni me lo quería imaginar.....

-Para hoy Bella, todos queremos jugar –Me apura mi hermanito menor Jasper

-Sí, aparte ya dijiste casi todas las verdades posibles en este mundo. Así que reto!- dice mi linda cuñadita duendecillo, con cara maliciosa.

-Esta bien : reto – digo soltando un fuerte suspiro haciendo que Edward me abrace con uno de sus musculosos brazos.

Alice gatea hasta donde estaba Emmett y le susurra algo al oído.

-Esto esta mucho mejor duende, gracias. Bueno Bella, ya te planifique lo que resta de la semana : tres días de compras con mi Rose y Alice en el nuevo centro comercial de Portland.

-Noooooo!!!Edward hace algo por favor !! No puedo ni ir a comprar al kiosko de la esquina con tus hermanas. Mucho menos a un nuevo y lujoso shopping.

-Lo siento mi amor , un reto es un reto .

**ººººFin del Flash Backºººº**

Este era el ultimo día de mi condena** .**Estábamos las tres en 47 Street cada una en un probador con su propia pila de la mas colorida y ajustada ropa antes vista... al menos por mi.

Este era el momento que había estaba esperando para huir. Dejo la pila ropa en la silla del probador y salgo muy sigilosamente hacia la puerta donde me encuentro con Edward que muy amablemente había venido a rescatarme como el buen príncipe que es.

-Gracias al cielo-dice abrazándome contra su pecho, antes de besarme- pensé que no te librarías nunca de ese par de locas.

-Salgamos de aquí rápido antes de que se den cuenta que no estoy- empezámos a caminar tomados de la mano a paso veloz hasta que pasamos por una gigantesca fuente y mi sistema se dispara.

-¿Me esperarías por acá amor? Necesito ir al tocador.

-Claro, acá me quedo-y se sienta en una banca frente a la estúpida fuente que me hace perder tiempo valioso.

Mientras camino hacia al Baño mi mente empiesa a recordar un par de cosas que Reneé que me había dicho sobre los baños públicos cuando era pequeña. Ella lo llamaba: "El gran secreto de todas las mujeres respecto a los baños"

De chiquita tu mamá ,en mi caso Reneé, te llevaba al baño, me enseñaba a limpiar la tabla del inodoro con papel higiénico y luego ponía tiras de papel cuidadosamente en el perímetro de la taza. Finalmente me instruía: 'Nunca, nunca te sientes en un baño público'

Y luego me mostraba 'la posición' que consiste en balancearte sobre el inodoro en una pose de sentarse sin que tu cuerpo haga contacto con la taza.

'La Posición' es una de las primeras lecciones de vida de una niña, súper importante y necesaria, nos ha de acompañar durante el resto de nuestras vidas. Pero aún hoy en nuestros años casi adultos, 'la posición' es dolorosamente difícil de mantener cuando tu vejiga está a punto de reventar.

Llego y me encuentro con una cola de mujeres que me hace pensar que dentro está Robert Patinson. Así que me resigno a esperar, sonriendo amablemente a las demás mujeres que también están discretamente cruzando piernas y brazos en la posición oficial de "me estoy meando".

Finalmente me toca a mi, aprovecho que no llega típica mamá con 'la nenita que no se puede aguantar más'. Entonces verifico cada cubículo por debajo para ver si no hay piernas. Todos están ocupados. Finalmente uno se abre y me lanzo casi tirando a la persona que va saliendo.

Entro y te me doy cuenta de que el picaporte no funciona -nunca funciona-;  
no importa... Voy a colgar la cartera del gancho que hay en la puerta, no hay gancho -nunca hay gancho-, inspecciono la zona, el suelo esta lleno de líquidos indefinidos y no me atrevo a dejarla ahí, así que me la cuelgo del cuello mientras miro como se balancea debajo de mi, sin contar que me desnuca la correa, porque la cartera está llena de cositas  
que fui metiendo dentro, la mayoría de las cuales no uso, pero que las tengo por si acaso...

Pero volviendo a la puerta... Como no tenía picaporte, la única opción es sostenerla con una mano, mientras que con la otra de un tirón me bajo la pantaleta y me pongo en 'la posición'... Alivio...... AAhhhhhh.... por fin... Ahí es cuando mis muslos empiezan a temblar.... Por que estoy suspendida en el aire, con las piernas flexionadas, los calzones cortándome la circulación de los muslos, el brazo extendido haciendo fuerza contra la puerta y una cartera de 5 Kg. colgando de mi cuello.

Me encantaría sentarme, pero no tuve tiempo de limpiar la taza ni la cubrí con papel, interiormente creo que no pasaría nada pero la voz de Reneé retumba en mi cabeza "jamás te sientes en un inodoro público!!", así que me quedo en 'la posición' con el tembleque de piernas... Y por un fallo de cálculo en las distancias una salpicada finíííííísima del chorro me salpica en mi propio culo y me moja hasta las medias!!!  
Con suerte no me moje mis propios zapatos, y es que adoptar 'la posición' requiere una gran concentración.

Para alejar de mi mente esa desgracia, busco el rollo de papel higiénico peeero, nooo hayyyyyy...! El rollo esta vacío...! Entonces suplico al cielo que entre los 5 kilos de cachivaches que llevo en el bolso haya un miserable kleenex, pero para buscar en mi bolso tengo que soltar la puerta, dudo un momento, pero no hay más remedio...

Y en cuanto la suelto, alguien la empuja y tengo que frenar con un movimiento rápido y brusco, mientras grito **OCUPAAADOOOO!!!**Ahí doy por hecho que todas las que esperan en el exterior escucharon mi mensaje y ya puedo soltar la puerta sin miedo,  
nadie intentará abrirla de nuevo.

Sin contar el garrón del portazo, el desnuque con la correa del bolso, el sudor que corre por mi frente, la salpicada del chorro en las piernas... El recuerdo de mi madre que estaría avergonzadísima si me viera así; porque su culo nunca tocó el asiento de un baño público, porque francamente, "tu no sabes qué enfermedades podrías agarrarte ahí".... estoy exhausta, cuando me paro ya no siento las piernas, me acomodo la ropa rapidísimo y tiro la cadena.

Entonces voy al lavamanos. Todo esta lleno de agua así que no puedo soltar el bolso ni un segundo, me lo cuelgo al hombro, no sé cómo funciona la canilla con los sensores automáticos, así que toco hasta que sale un chorrito de agua fresca, y consigo jabón, me lavo en una posición de Jorobado de Notredame para que no se resbale el bolso y quede abajo del chorro...El secador ni lo uso, es un trasto inútil así que termino secándome las manos en mis pantalones, porque no pienso gastar mi kleenex para eso y salgo...

En este momento veo a Edward que entró y salió del baño de hombres y encima le quedo tiempo de sobra para comprar botanas y leer.

_  
_"¿Por qué tardaste tanto mi angel?'"me pregunta el muy idiota .

_  
_"Había mucha cola"me limito a contestarle, con mi nuevo mal humor mientras nos dirigimos casi corriendo al estacionamiento .

Así que esa era la razón por la que las mujeres vamos en grupo al baño, por solidaridad, ya que una te aguanta el bolso y el abrigo, la otra te sujeta la puerta, otra te pasa el kleenex y así es mucho más sencillo y rápido ya que una sólo tiene que concentrarse en mantener 'la posición' y la dignidad. Nunca mas iré al baño sin mis cuñadas de nuevo.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

¡Gracias a todas por haberme acompañado alguna vez al Baño y servirme de Perchero o tenedora de Puerta!!!!..... Gracias x leer mi fic y mis traduciones .Dejen reviews! Ya que me inspiran a seguir escribiendo cada vez mas rapido.! Besos .

Sabri!!


End file.
